


Blessed

by crueltyland



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fpreg, Love, Multi, Pregnancy, Triad - Freeform, dwarves love the hobbit, female hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settled in the mountain, happy in their marriage, happy together.<br/>Then BAM! <br/>Surprise pregnancy!</p><p>Just a silly fluff :)<br/>but i do think that Dís would love bilbo, whether male or female :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

“Bella? Are you alright?” Dís asked over breakfast. “Hmm? Oh, yes! Just hungry this morning I suppose!” She was in the middle of a large, even by hobbit standards, platter of bacon and sausages. Dís hummed in response and took a moment to look over her friend while she was occupied. Her hair had grown long and was sporting her marriage braids. Dwalin and Balin had been the perfect grooms and Bella was a beautiful bride. Her face had grown softer, as had her figure, especially around the middle. Dís suddenly gasped, “Bella, are you pregnant?!” 

Bella dropped the fork with a loud clatter. “Am – I – what?!” The hobbit looked at her best friend, then down at the food, “Well, I have been wanting meat a lot more than normal.” Her eyes and hands fell on her stomach, “Dís?” The dwarrowdam practically jumped across the table in her hurry to put a hand on her friends midriff. The roundness there was pronounced, but far from being soft and fat, it was hard. Dís stared up at the hobbit, “We need to go see a midwife Bella.”

“I don’t know anything about hobbit pregnancies, but you’re measuring around 8 months in dwarrow terms,” the older woman said, with no little measure of distaste. Dís looked at Bella's frowning face. “But we didn’t even kiss properly before the wedding! Are you sure its not just multiples?” The two dams turned to look at Bella so quickly, she heard their beads clicking. “MULTIPLES?” the midwife shouted. Bella just raised an eyebrow and looked at Dís, “I’m guessing twins, triplets and the like aren’t common with dwarrow?” The dams stared at her, “There is no word for those in Khuzdul. Dams carry one, if we are lucky.” Bella sighed, “I suppose we had better send for Gandalf, and I'm going to need to talk to Tauriel.”

In the private room beside the royal rookery, Dís looked over the little hobbit. She smiled as she watched her friend write her letters and had a sudden thought, “Bella? What do hobbits do during pregnancy?” At the confused look she explained, “I mean, do you have time off? How early do you tell the father? When do you choose a name, or I suppose names?” Bella smiled, well thats easy!

Dís had to sit down, carefully. “So you keep working?” Bella nodded. “And you don’t tell the father?” Bella hummed, “Well, menfolk tend to blow everything out of proportion, so we don’t tell them until its obvious. They cant really understand that the world goes on, regardless of pregnancy.” Dís smiled, “I quite enjoyed having a year off when I was pregnant.” Bella gawked, “A year! Oh my goodness!” 

Gandalf arrived within the week, sweeping past the throne room without a second thought, in search of his favourite hobbit. Bella was in her kitchen, making cookies for Dwalin. Three loud raps at the door had her shouting, “Just come on it! I’m in the kitchen!” The door heaved open and Bella giggled, waving at the wizard with her hands covered in crumbs. “Miss Bella Baggins, I do believe congratulations are in order!”

Thranduil arrived in person the next day and had to see Thorin first to avoid a diplomatic incident. When he informed the king under the mountain that he was, in fact, here to speak to the hobbit on a private matter of some importance, Dwalin, Balin and Thorin had all but ran at him, demanding he stay away. Dís and Gandalf brushed the problem away by guaranteeing to remain with Bella at all times.

The elven-king and the wizard examined Bella. First lying down, then when Dís fainted and needed the bed, standing up. “Five months, I would say.” Gandalf nodded his agreement and Bella clapped her hands, hugging the huge elf in happiness. His face cracked into a gentle smile as he kneeled down, hugging her gently in return, “It seems that your husbands and yourself had a very fruitful honeymoon in the shire, Mrs Bella.” 

Of course, when the Elvenking left, bowing lower to Dís and Bella than the royal court, eyebrows were raised. At least Thorin waited until they were in private before rounding on the females. Dís put her arms around Bella’s shoulders and glared her brother down, “It is private and a hobbit thing, so you will leave well enough alone until our Bella wants to share with you!” Suitably cowed, Thorin wandered off, mumbling about “Terrifying females” under his breath.

Time was flying past, between her normal work, caring for her husbands, and buying supplies (which she kept in the room Dís was helping her turn into a nursery) when Dwalin and Balin were out, Bella was starting to feel the strain. Dís arrived for lunch and looked at the sleeping hobbit with her head lying on the table. She gently patted her on the shoulder, “Bella? I think its about time to tell them?” Bella sighed and nodded, rubbing her eyes. “We could do a party tomorrow and tell the others? I'll tell the boys to spread the word tonight.” 

Dís practically skipped around for the rest of the day. She even popped down to the market and bought some of the honeyed mead for the following day. She considered spending some time with Oin, just so that she would be the first to hear if Dwalin and Balin fainted like she had. Speaking of which, she frowned. She had never fainted before, but the shock was a bigger one than any of the other surprises she had received. Her frown turned to a wide grin as she giggled to herself, “Tomorrow is going to be brilliant!”

The husbands of Mrs Bella Baggins were nervous. She had made them a separate dinner each, their individual favourites. She made three kinds of pudding, six batches of cookies and had gone so far as to buy two bottles of Balin's favourite brandy, which was both expensive and very very rare, and a full barrel of Dwalins favourite ale, which was made in Rohan. They shared a look, “Sweetheart? Is something wrong?” Balin asked tentatively. Bella was flitting around the kitchen, fetching and placing things, refusing to sit down. “Um, no, well, I have something to tell you, and it could be bad, but I don’t know if you will be happy, I mean, I'm happy with both of you but-” Dwalin   
stood immediately, his face full of concern.

Dwalins eyes searched her own and Bella gulped, then nodded. She moved to stand in front of them, as Balin stood beside his brother. “Dwalin and Balin, my wonderful husbands. I am beyond happy with our marriage, and I love being a family. But our family is going to change dramatically.” Balin stepped closer to her, “What is it love? Please, if I'm working too much-” Dwalin rushed to the other side, “-or if this is because I leave Grasper by the door-” Their faces showed a combined panic and Bella just blurted it out, “I’m pregnant.”

Dwalin collapsed in a heap, flopping to the floor like a child’s doll as his legs went out from under him, “Are, are you sure?” Balin had stumbled his way to the table and grabbed the brandy, drinking straight from the bottle. “Yes love, I'm sure. Thats why Gandalf and Thranduil were here, checking on me. They’ll be back soon enough for the birth.” Balin stared, “Mahal, a baby.” Bella twisted her mouth, “Um, well, not a baby.” They stared at her, “Multiple babies are common for hobbits.”

The hours and questions drew on, and their responses changed from terrified to delighted, passing through loudly excited and ending in the two males suddenly realising that they needed to start preparing their home. When she showed them the nursery, they both ducked their heads to her shoulders, holding her gently and whispering promises for the future, misty eyed. Bella spent the rest of the night in a pair of leggings and her breast wrap, with her husbands softly touching, stroking and kissing her bump. When they went to bed, she had to sleep on her back, as they both tucked in against her sides, hands joined with her own, feeling the movement within.

The captain of the guard and the kings advisor both took the day off, citing a family emergency as a reason. That information, of course, was quickly shared amongst the company and their families, and by the time dinner was ready, the room was filled and their family and friends had become an entity of worry all onto themselves, bar Dís of course, who was happily sampling some of the honeyed mead she had brought for the toasting.

Dwalin and Balin walked in, holding hands with their wife. An unusual show of affection in public, but not as unusual as the braid in Bella’s hair. Thorin spotted it as soon as she entered the room and rushed from his seat towards the trio. “Are you?” She grinned up at him and nodded. The once severe king graced the room with a beaming smile as he clasped his shield brothers around their shoulders. 

Once Thorin had actually let go of the grinning brothers, he led them all to the head of the table, where Balin banged a flagon on the table. “We have an announcement to make.” The room fell silent and Bella removed the long cloak covering her body, Dwalin and Balin announcing, “We're pregnant!” All eyes were suddenly fixed on the very large and very pronounced bump. Dwalin and Balin grinned at the complete silence that had suddenly engulfed the room. “Bella, do you want to tell them?” Dwalin asked, his eyes glittering. “Oh yes! We are having quadruplets!”

Fíli was the first to break the awkward staring and confused looks, “Bella? What’s a quadruplets?” Dís was the one to laugh first, “Son of mine, that means there are four babies in there. Four!” A whole different kind of reaction suddenly occurred, ranging from Oin shouting that “Four! Mahal help us all!” to Thorin fainting out cold on the floor.

“Well, I didn’t expect that!” Nori said, looking around. Dwalin squinted at the ex-thief who just shrugged and grinned at Bella, “Looks like you may be getting more baby clothes, eh?” Bella laughed and rubbed her bump, “You are not wrong!” The others slowly came back around to the news, offering further congratulations, and in the cases of Gloin and Bombur, advice. Bella assured them that, yes she had cared for newborns before, and yes she was looking forwards to motherhood and no she was not afraid of the birth, much to the confusion of everyone present, apart from Dís.

A few weeks passed, and now that Bella wore less baggy clothes, citing the reason as they made her feel like a hippopotamus, whatever that was, more and more dwarrowdams approached her, expressing their happiness for her. When a month had passed and she informed her company that she only had between one and two months left, Dís informed them of the birth plan.

They had organised a large bath, made of wood and placed in the garden outside the royal balcony. Bella had explained to them all that hot water helped with the pain of birthing, but hobbits need to be placed on the earth or the grass as soon as possible. Dwalin and Balin had nodded and the whole room had been shocked to see the soft smile the hardened warrior wore when accepting the specially made swaddling cloths the Dori had made himself. Bella tried to hug him, succeeding only in pushing her bump against his side and leaning her head towards him as her arms barely reached his. 

The dams who talked to Bella seemed to be increasing in number, until one day, in the middle of a corridor, she began having pains. “Lady Bella! Are you alright?!” The ladies split into two groups: The first staying with Bella, who was trying to tell them that it was only little pains and not to worry, and the second rushing off to find Oin, Dís and Balin and Dwalin.

By the time her husbands arrived, Bella was red faced and shouting. They could hear her from the other end of the corridor. “-one more time! If they were busy and you dragged them here just for – Oh hello loves.” Dwalin stepped forwards, sweeping her up off her feet, while Balin's hands went to her face and her bump. Dwalin looked down at her, fear shining from his eyes, “Is it time?” Bella laughed, patting his bearded cheek softly, “No love, just practice contractions,” she shot a dirty look at the dams, “Not that anyone would listen to me.” Balin frowned, stroking her hand gently, “That must be another hobbit thing, Bella. I have read every book about birthing and none of them mention pain before the birth.” Bella turned from his face to look at the small crowd of worried women behind him, “Is that true?” They nodded, one actually dabbing at her eyes with a small handkerchief. She wriggled until Dwalin set her gently on the floor, and instantly moved towards her new friends, “Ladies? I am sorry that I worried you, and sorrier still that I berated you for such care and affection, shown through your attentions. Thank you for trying to help me, when I see that you might have assumed I be ignorant of the ways of birthing. Thank you again, for both trying to protect me and mine from harm, and for acting so swiftly.” She had to dispense more of her own handkerchiefs as the ladies nodded, tears falling, and broke the rules of propriety, throwing themselves around her in a terribly undwarrow hug. The males, including Bella's husbands and the guards, uncomfortable, avoided their gaze.

A further month passed and Bella found herself sitting more often than not. She had taken up tatting lace, as one of her new friends was getting married, eventually. When the ladies of, what was being called, the Dams Court gathered, Dís was always found at Bella's side. The princess was quite delighted that Bella had arranged for them to have their own large meeting room, adjacent to the formal royal court. The females of the mountain often helped each other, though a gossip was always welcome - “and then I told him that if he wanted a male heir he had better learn to birth one himself!” A loud echo of laughter rang around the room. Bella grinned, her left hand absently rubbing her lower stomach as she smoothed the lace over it, finishing her stitching at the last edge. Dís watched with mirth as the other ladies behaved in a way she had never seen, sharing and helping. Not at all competitive or condescending, and best of all, accepting and protective of the hobbit under the mountain. 

She finished the lace, announcing that it was a veil, and presented it to Feskin, a mithril haired dam originally from the iron hills. The ladies were delighted, proclaiming it to be wonderful and inquiring if tatting was her craft. Bella just smiled and replied the hobbits had many skills, but were always drawn to making things to help their families. More handkerchiefs, that had been made and gifted to the Dams Court, were distributed when Bella explained that she never expected to have children. When they married, she had warned her husbands of her bleedings being irregular and they had in turn warned her that it would have been difficult for them to sire a child anyway, as they had both been injured close to their private parts over the years. The gentle fall of tears progressed into full blown weeping as Bella further explained the “The Baggins line dies out with me, or at least, I thought it would. My mother was unable to carry my siblings to full term, you see. The Took's are very fertile, but the Baggins' have real trouble. I can understand the pain of fertility problems, and I am completely overwhelmed and overjoyed at being given this chance to be a mother.”

When Bella had shook her head, the princess frowned. “Really, its nothing! I just don’t think there is enough room in there for anything to eat, and these pains in my back are putting me right off.” Dís winced, remembering how her labour with Fíli had started, “Bella? When I gave birth to Fili, it started as shooting pains in my back, then crampy feeling pains that wrapped around my hips to the underneath of my stomach. Is that what you are feeling?” Bella gulped, nodding. Dís grimaced, “Oh! How long has this been happening?” Bella pushed her fingers into the small of her back, shifting her weight from foot to foot as another pain started, “I woke up this morning with a sore back, and its just getting worse.” Dís nodded, giving her a reassuring smile, “Lets get you to the bath, eh?”

A very flushed guard and a dam with a death grip on a large swath of white lace burst into the council meeting. Thorin stood, frowning, then caught sight of the veil. His mind instantly clicked into place the information that Dís had prattled on about Bella making it for Feskin for her wedding and nodded to the others around the table, making for the exit. When he reached the door he turned expectantly, “Well? Are you coming? Bella is in labour!” His shout echoed all the way to the throne room, and the council erupted in both dwarrows and dams, moving out of the way for Oin, Balin and Dwalin to get to the king first. They were far from alone, as the rest of the company followed them closely, and they again were followed, by the ladies who had come to care for the hobbit like a sister.

Bella pushed off her clothes, pulling on the shift she had sewn and Dís raised an eyebrow. “I would leave it, but I have no doubt that your brother will want to see them as much as we - ooooooaaaaaaaa-” Her rant was cut off as a full contraction hit, knocking the breath from her as she grasped as her hardened stomach. Dis' smile dropped, “Lets get you into the water Bella.” The hobbit breathed through the pain and nodded once it had subsided, “Quickly, I think. They’re coming faster now.”

Thranduil and Gandalf arrived at the entrance to Dis' rooms at the same time as everyone else. Thorin made no remarks, simply holding the door open behind him and allowing entrance. Dwalin was frantic, causing his brother and Thorin to take him to the side before allowing him to see his wife. “Brother, we must be calm.” Thorin nodded his agreement to Balin, “Birthing is dangerous. This is no place for your temper, fuelled by fear or worry.” Dwalin took three, deep, calming breaths and nodded, “Lets go.”

Bella squirmed as Thranduil examined her, “Not long now. You should have told me earlier!” Balin's voice interrupted, “Told what exactly?” Bella looked sheepish and they took in her completely. Her curls were damp and her face was flushed. She was covered in a pale cream, very large night shirt, similar to an extremely large waistcoat, covering her chest and below, leaving her neck and arms bare as she stood, immersed to the top of her breasts, in gently steaming water. “Hobbit births are apparently not quite the same.” Their worried frowns made her continue, “Multiples are usually born close together.” Her answer was clipped as her fingers gripped the side of the bath, her teeth clicking together as she closed her eyes and let the contraction move her body.

The King and his nephews sat with Ori, who was drawing the scene. Dís remained with her friend and Dwalin and Balin. Thranduil watched from the rear of the large tub, only interfering occasionally to check on the hobbits well being. “Gandalf?” Bella said quietly. The wizard moved swiftly to her side, “What is it?” Bella closed her eyes, humming, “I – oh – can you hear them?” To the astonishment of all present, Bella started to sing, her skin glowing. Gandalf smiled, moving the others away from the tub. Thranduil stuttered his surprise as he was herded backwards along with the rest. Dwalin and Balin were guided to sit on their knees on the softest patch of grass as the light coming from their hobbit increased. Bella’s singing was joined by a louder pair of voices. 

Gandalf stood, closest to the bath. His face looked far younger as Bella looked through the light at him. He smiled softly and offered her a gentle bow. When the hobbit looked forwards, she saw two larger figures, one male, one female, offering her their help. She nodded, taking their hands as they guided her out of the water. The male helped her onto the grass, offering her a stone which she took, feeling a weight flow from her body as it instantly sunk into her hand. The female stroked her hair, offering her a large seed, which she held tightly in her other hand, feeling it sink in. Then she felt a strong pain rush over her. Her singing stopped as she screamed, pushing the new lives from her body. The halo of light surrounding them blazed brighter than the sun at noon. Gandalf moved back, behind the new fathers.

The large figures, cloaked in light finished the song, turning to the group gathered. The male spoke first, “My children.” Then the female smiled down at Bella who was giving her final push, “My daughter.” They turned to the children just born, “Beloved are you all.” Bella pushed up to her knees, pulling the mess away form the faces of the children. The male and female reached down, lifting two children each and dropping a kiss to each of Bella's cheeks. “Teach and love,” Mahal said, placing two in front of a shocked Balin. “Protect and raise,” Yavanna said, placing two in front of Dwalin, who had not moved.

Bella stood on wobbly legs, moving to her babies a step away. “My daughter, blessed and loved,” Yavanna said, brushing Bella's curls behind one pointed ear and taking a step away. “Blessed and loved, my new daughter,” Mahal said, kissing Bella on the same ear and stepping away. The moment came to an end and the light began to fade, settling on Bella as she turned with a smile, stepping towards her family.

Balin looked at his children, the tears rolling from his eyes, and his brother echoed his movements. A soft laugh broke the silence, “Well, I have never seen a birth like that!” The group suddenly looked up at Bella who had the biggest smile. Gandalf chuckled, “There has never been a birth like that, Blessed and Loved Bella.” She smiled, not hearing his words, as she reached for her children, stroking their little faces as they opened their eyes.

Thranduil stepped forwards to spoil the moment, “Bella, we need to check you and the children.” She sighed and nodded, smiling to Dís as the company peered over the shoulders of her husbands at the babies. Oin and Thranduil laid her down, pressing gently on her stomach and checking her private parts, for, as Dís put it kindly, the carnage. Oin murmured something to Thranduil, who nodded. “Bella, you are showing no sign of birth, apart from the widening of your pelvis. Have you any pain?” She shook her head, turning to look at her children, “None at all.” Oin smiled, helping her up, “Blessed and Loved.”

Bella showed Dwalin and Balin how to wrap the children as the others discussed the fact that two Valar had appeared, and been very involved in, the birth. Bella turned to Thorin, “Can I have a word?” The king nodded, moving towards the new mother. Bella placed the quadruplets in their fathers arms and smiled softly at the warriors faces, looking at their children. “Thorin, I can understand Bifur.” The king raised an eyebrow, then speaking in Khuzdul, “Can you understand me?” His other eyebrow joined the first when she replied flawlessly, “Of course I can!” before clapping her hand over her mouth. He grinned and nodded his head, “Blessed and Loved.”

Dwalin looked at his wife. She was undoubtedly the same Bella, but now she looked slightly different. Her stomach had somehow returned to the shape it had been before their wedding. Her hair was shining and her eyes twinkling. His lips curled into a smile as she reached for one of the children he was cradling, moving it to her own arm, before doing the same with one of the pair from Balin. “My family,” she smiled, kissing Balin softly on the lips. “My loves,” she sighed, kissing Dwalin on his lips. Dwalin and Balin stood side by side, smiling down at her, “I love you,” she said, looking at them all.


End file.
